The Timelord's Punishment
by Melody42
Summary: The Doctor is still traveling, doing his best to forget the past. Then a young girl with revenge. Who is she? Will he be able to find her before someone else does? The daughter of the doctor comes back from the dead only to find everything is gone. Please leave reviews! (Suckish at Summaries) Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who :/
1. Chapter 1

There was the Doctor and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper timelord family. But he traveled for life. And he was beautiful.

Doctor, no one knows his name. The Doctor.

The war came then. The Timewar.

The Doctor had this wife you see. Pretty little thing. silly little nit. They had a daughter she keep hidden

Poor thing! Poor Thing!

There were arguments, he wanted her like mad. Everyday he'd send her a flower, but did she come down from her tower? Sat up there plotting by the hour. Poor fool. Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing…

Doctor calls on her, all polite.

Poor thing. Poor thing.

"The war," she tells him, "is all right," He blames himself for this dreadful plight, "You must go and leave for the war tonight!" Poor thing, poor thing!

Almost everyone's dead! He looks around, poor dear, poor thing

looks up, poor thing!

"We have lost," he thinks, poor thing "Oh where are the daleks?" he asks…they were there alright! Only not so contrite!

He wasn't no match for such craft, you see

His daughter was captured!

He ran up to rescue her, you see

So all of them stood there and shot, you see

Poor soul! Poor thing!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I do not own any characters in Doctor Who, even though I wish I diid :D_

* * *

The Doctor was swirling around in the Tardis. He was thinking of his latest adventures. Snowmen, angels, and daleks. Nothing too new. Except that the Ponds were gone. Everyone seems to always leave him. He still had River though. River promised him to stay for a couple of trips but then she had to return to prison. She was his wife, and he needed to protect her. Whenever the Doctor thought of his wife, he thought of the girl who didn't want him near her at all. Back home…

"Sweetie, there's a phone call for you. It's from some sort of classified UNIT building." River handed the Doctor the phone and sat down, looking at him.

"Hello?"

"Doctor, this is General Jackson. It's an honor to talk to you. Although formal greetings should be used for later use. We have an emergency. One of our subjects is acting very odd, and we need you to look at it. Can you come at once?"

The Doctor looked over to River. "Want to go to a UNIT base?" River smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"Then yes, we will come."

"Thank you Doctor. You won't regret this!" The person on the other end of the phone hung up leaving only the Doctor and River to think.

"Well this is some odd request." The Doctor pondered. "What does UNIT mean by subject?"

River gave the Doctor a quizzical look. "Well maybe it's a rat or maybe they are using an alien or a human or something like that." The Doctor looked at River in a repulsive way.

"People! They are using people as subjects!"

"C'mon! Let's just go already!" River walked up to the controls and flipped a switch. "We should go and find out!"

**2005, LONDON**

She was sitting down at a café. Well by one. Closer to the garbage bin actually. She was trying to find food. Here in London, it wasn't hard to find. She heard a familiar noise. A noise she hasn't heard in quite a while actually. She turned around and saw him. She felt anger in her gut. Her eyes turned black in hatred. She noticed the blonde girl next to him. She read the blonde girl's life in one look. Rose Tyler. Dead in the battle of Canary Wharf. Nothing truly special. But still, there were more than enough people around to see an entire attack on him. So she ran back into the streets before he could smell her. She kept running.


	3. Chapter 3

**2005, London**

She was in London again. Trying to find a job of some sort. Seems like you had to have money to live in this place. Why? She didn't know, but living as an outcast wasn't truly new. Living as a hobo was entirely new. She wasn't raised to be on her own. The Doctor taught her different languages to help her co-exist though so that was good.

The thought of the doctor brought a huge moment of hatred and dread. That doctor would rue the day he was born. She ran. She was always running. Tracking the Doctor down like he was missing, although it should have been the other way round. He should have been tracking her. Well everything the Doctor should do is everything he doesn't do. Except on rare occasions of realization and stupidity.

"Hey you! Shouldn't you be in school?" A man came up to her and her thoughts quickly went away.

"Well you see sir…" and she was off. Running down the streets, passing many shoppers near by. The man behind her wasn't chasing her. He didn't have the energy she realized. Plus he didn't truly care. She kept running down the streets of London and accidently knocked into a young man. He seemed to be an engineer of some sort.

"Sorry!" She yelled at him. Immediately his information went into her head.

**MICKEY SMITH**

**AGE-24**

**GIRLFRIEND: ROSE TYLER (At the present moment)**

**KNOWS THE DOCTOR!**

She kept running but turned around to look at him. _How does he know the Doctor? Probably through that Rose Tyler. She is with him at the moment. Maybe she might be important after all. Should go and start researching, after she finds some shelter for the night. Never wanted to linger in one place for long._

* * *

_A/N: Please review! If I get at least 2 reviews (bad or good) I will post another chapter! That's how it will be from here on out! So if you enjoy it, please help keep it going!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters. I want to say thank you to TimeLordPrime for the reviews and the encouragement_

* * *

**2005, LONDON-CHRISTMAS**

She was inside a shop, sweeping up the floor before everything closed for the night. It was Christmas Eve and everyone had someplace to stay except her. She heard stories of Christmas and what humans would do in this holiday. As a little girl, she was so excited to see some of the joy and happiness that would rise from human beings.

Actually being here made her realized that humans are nothing but more selfish at this time of year. It was all about money and selling things. She was almost sick to the stomach seeing everyone like this.

The 21st Century is when it all changes. She heard someone say that a long time ago, but how it was so true. Everyone is all about himself or herself. Back home, everyone was so worried about humans being too compassionate. If only they could see them now…

"God I'm all out of sync. You just forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of …timeless." A woman's voice was saying behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith. Now she knew how important they would be to the Doctor's life. She mediated for months on who they were. Now, they could lead her to the Doctor.

She quickly hid behind a shopping booth and watch them pass her. She decided to follow them. Look like you are going shopping. The two humans started to converse about

"Oh and one time, the TARDIS landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons!"

"I'm not like that."

"You so are.

"Mm, must drive you mad." As she listened to the couple, she accidently walked into a man dressed up as Santa Clause.

"Excuse me sir. I didn't mean to," she looked up and knew it was a scout. He was there to find the Doctor. To kill him. She looked over to the band that was playing some Christmas tune and they decided to stop playing. She looked over at Rose and Mickey who started to head this way. "Oh no you don't!" She muttered.

She grabbed the droid whom she bumped into and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards and she was about to finish him when she felt a sudden wave of heat and screams. She didn't dare to turn around. She instead ran into the shop she was working at and crouched beneath the window. She didn't go through all that trouble to die now. Especially here on Earth.

She noticed Rose and Mickey running into a cab. She had to follow them! She ran over to her boss, who was screaming and crying.

"I need to go home. I need to make sure my…parents are all right. Is that okay with you?"

Her boss looked at her for a second and nodded. So she stood up and started to run after the cab, and not looking behind her at the mess these robots made.

**2014, UNIT BASE**

"Is everyone ready? Just go over what we planned. Make sure it is secure before entering the cage. Give it some food then leave! No more. Copy?" A woman in a black suit and red hat was walking back and forth in front of two soldiers.

"Yes mam!" They replied. The woman looked behind her at the team of scientists at a control panel. She nodded her head and an older scientist started to click several buttons.

A noise went off and the soldiers quickly opened the door. One soldier entered quickly with a gun pointed at the subject, the other carried a tray of food and carefully put it at arm's length of the subject. They both quietly backed away and closed the door.

The older scientist pressed another couple of buttons and locked the door. The woman stood in front of the glass panel and looked inside the cage.

"You called the Doctor, correct?"

The older man nodded. "Yes mam. He still hasn't come. I called him almost a month ago. His time machine is probably malfunctioning."

"No, I don't think that's it at all." The woman glared at the subject as it opened its eyes and smiled.

* * *

_Please Review! I would love to know your opinions!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I do not own any Doctor Who Ideas. I just love them too much ^_^_

* * *

She ran down the street and kept following the cab no matter what. She had to find him. As she got nearer to him, she felt a sudden rush of timelord energy. He just regenerated. This is good. Great news actually. She would be able to get through him with his new personality. Hopefully he would be more emotional therefore more weak.

The cab finally stopped in front of a complex of apartments. She ran behind a trash bin and hid. Rose and Mickey ran out of the cab and into one of the buildings. As soon as they were inside she came out again. She looked up and noticed there was a bunch of timelord energy coming from a window.

_Hiding much Doctor?_

She slowly entered the building and walked up the stairs. She suddenly realized she didn't know what to say to him. When he turned to look in her eyes, how could she explain? Plus he wouldn't fully grasp how lonely it feels to be a timelord that got stuck on earth. He needs to suffer before he got her wrath.

Her thoughts were interrupted by familiar screams heard in a nearby apartment. She went to several doors until she tracked where the screams came from. She was about to open the door when a loud boom went off. Footsteps were getting closer to the door. She ran off and hid behind a pillar. Then he came out.

He was wearing human men pajamas. His regeneration must have went wrong. She could just smell the timelord energy around him. He was completely soaking in it. He looked down and she followed his gaze. It was pilot fish. Suddenly they went away and when she looked back he fell on the ground. Better she leave now and deal with him when he was in better conditions.

That's ironic though. Save him right now when he is happy then when all of his companions leave him one by one, tear him down with the little strength he had left. To the point he can't go on. The point he would be begging for it. She quietly snuck out of the complex and went back into the shadows.

* * *

_PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cardiff, 2006**

She was at her new job in a tiny pizza shop. She was a delivery girl. What she was really keeping an eye out for was two things. One thing she was looking at was the riff. The riff could bring him here and many other creatures that she could practice on in the meantime. The other thing she was looking out for was Torchwood.

Torchwood. Somehow, that simple name put a shiver down her spine. If she was ever discovered by them she would be certain to be put in a cell and tested on. She couldn't have that. No matter how much she would fight, she would sooner than later give in. There was only so much you can take. Especially if they found out her weakness.

"Girl! Come on! There's a delivery you need to make!" She looked up at her boss. "The name's Torchwood. Here's their address. The pizza will take five more minutes." He gave her a post it note with an address on it. She just nodded and went to get her bike ready. This was it. Torchwood.

Several thoughts went though her head. The first was, who the hell orders under the name of torchwood? Honestly!

Soon she grabbed a box of pizza and went off. This was her last delivery of the night so she could take however long she wanted. It was fairly close by where she lived too so that was good. But not all that good. If they did one scan of her, she would be taken in for sure.

She arrived there in ten minutes flat. It was a small building but her senses were saying something was dug underneath the surface. Very Torchwood. She entered a building and was greeted by a young man in a Captain's suit.

"H-hi. I'm here to deliver pizza to a Mr. Torchwood?" He laughed and she frowned. He-he was different. Just looking at him made her almost sick. His time line. His life-force. So messed up and so impossible.

"Yep! That's me! How much do I owe ya honey?" He spoke in an American accent. She couldn't quite see who he was yet. She had to at least make a bit of contact.

"Um, 10 quid." She answered and handed him the pizza. She waited for him to get the money out and over-exaggerated on grabbing the whole bill as he handed it over to her.

**Captain Jack Harkness**

**?**

She felt suddenly sick and almost threw up if she didn't check herself.

"You alright?" A voice asked. His voice it sounded but when she looked up it was the Captain.

"You said your name was Mr. Torchwood?" She asked wanting to get out but knew this would be her only time to talk to him most likely.

"No I never said that. It's Captain Jack Harkness. You sure you're okay?"

She just nodded and walked slowly out. As soon as she shut the door behind her, her thoughts were racing. Who was he? Should she keep and eye out for him or should she leave the city, go back to London, and make sure he never find her again?

* * *

_Please review! In the next couple of chapters I'm going to speed it up a bit. By Chapter 9 we should start heading into a more present Doctor._


End file.
